The Ultimate Lion vs Colorless World
'The Meeting of the Two' Ray was walking down from the nearest town back to his home when he felt a extream energy along the path of the road. Haru is walking down the path. " While, I know two of the four methods I have only created one far." As while Haru walks toward the Ray several Shinigami run toward him with their Zanpakuto at it. " The Royal Guards sends me these weak fools they should haven't sent at least average Captain-level Shinigami." In a second all three of the Shinigami upper bodies fall to the ground as if they were slashed. " With one strike and one Flash step yall have been killed for the sake of the corruption that is Chaos." Haru continues to move towards Ray he starts to sense Ray's immense spiritual preesure. " A strong one huh?" Referring to Ray's spiritual pressures. Ray sighed as he put the food in a safe location and looked at the guy who was coming towards him,"So if I'm guessing, you must be wanted by the Royal Guard." Ray asked. Haru stops walking. " Hmm, I was mistaken you have no power just a beast and beasts have no right to talk to me." Haru contiunes to walk toward Ray and crosses his path going the way Ray had just come from and now Haru is right by Ray. "If I'm such a beast then you are a pathetic moron who has no idea who he's talking to." Ray said growling while Haru was right next to him. As Haru passes Ray he turned slightly. " Care, who you insult little boy I am 2190 years old and was the Commander of the Royal Guard for over 400 years." Haru contiunes to walk away. "Even more pathetic, A Commander who runs away from a challenge." Ray said smiling. Haru just keeps walking. " I wouldn't normally, but its just your no challenge." More Shinigami run toward Haru from all directions." More weaklings?" Haru in an instant vanishes and reappears having already kill the Shinigami. " I cannot use the weak." Haru contiunes his walk. Ray smiled as he turned around quickly and roared sending a powerful shock wave as it flew towards Haru. Haru points his right index at the blast. " Hado #81 Saikoushoushashori (Supreme Lighting)." A large beam of electrical spirit energy is shot out of his finger beam easliy overpowers the shockwave and is about to hit Ray. " Careful, beast I am Haru Nakamaru former Head Commander of he Royal Guard this level of Kido is but mere childs play for me." Ray shook his head as he caught it in his hand and redirected the blast into the mountain. The blast makes a huge hole on to the side of the mountain. Oh, maybe then you are strong enough for me to fight you and not use this old thing than I am using right now." Ray smiled as he roared one more time sending a way more powerful shock wave stronger than the one before. Before, the shockwave hits him Ray heards another voice nearby behind him and Haru is still infront of him " Be Engulfed Nami no Zetsubou: (Wave of Hoplessness)." A large arc of black spirit energy is about to hit Ray. Ray was able to absorb the techinique once more and redirect it towards the underground causing an earthquake to happen and the ground to shift. Now there are two Harus infront of Ray. " Now,now,now I have a question you feel any dispair or depression, or sorrow, as thats the main function of that attack if it touches you." One Haru is talking and another one is silent. Ray looked at him and just glared as he let out another powerful shockwave.